Zorch
Zorch is an Infernites Mixel. Description The cheeky prankster who's fast enough to get away with anything. The fiery jets on his back carry his squatty body everywhere with surprising speed. He'll prank you, but when you turn around, all that's left is a cloud of smoke. Zorch is short tempered as all the members of the Infernites. Personality Zorch is thought to be the most rude, annoying, and wild Mixel, and the people that think that are right. Zorch is very annoying and crazy, often pranking Mixels and even his own brothers to make fun of them. He often makes fun of the Cragsters. Zorch isn't very caring and is nowhere near helpful, although he might help out just his brothers when they need it. Physical Appearance Zorch is mostly dark red. He has a small head with a well-defined lip with three teeth sticking upward from it. He has two large eyes on either side of his head, with two thick disembodied eyebrows floating off of them. He has a tapering red neck line that connects to a widening dark red body. He has slender red arms with red pincer hands. His legs are long and red with light grey cuffs on his ankles, and light red feet with a dark red rectangle decorating each. On his back are jet boosters, that are often shooting out bursts of flames. Background Coconapple Zorch is first seen spanking Vulk with a towel, and laughing. Later, he sees Seismo struggling to reach a Coconapple, and suggests they mix. Seismo is very scared of that idea, but Zorch coaxes him into it. Once they mix, Seismo is unaware of how to use their combined powers and accidentally scorches himself with his feet. Then Zorch starts using his feet to fly around dragging a scared and reluctant Seismo with him. They knock over Krader and Shuff, and then land into a volcano, where Flain causes an explosion, reverting them to their normal selves. Seismo gets angry at Zorch but before he could do anything a coconapple fell down, knocking him out. Ultimately, Zorch eats the Coconapple. Cookironi Zorch is enjoying cookironis with the rest of the Mixels. When they realize that Krader has the last one, Krader attempts to go underground to eat it, but Zorch speedily steals it away from him. Zorch is about to eat it, but Shuff comes from underground and knocks Zorch away from the Cookironi. Later, he mixes with Flain and Vulk to create the Infernites Max, and they fight against the Cragsters Max and Electroids Max for the Cookironi. Then they all revert to their normal selves, and a dizzy Zorch sits on the Cookironi and breaks it. Then the Mixels see a nixel with more cookironis, and chase after it. Hot Lava Shower Zorch is seen reigniting Flain's head with his flame boosters before Vulk approaches them. He then mixes with Flain and Vulk to create the Infernites Max. They ultimately fix the hot shower faucet. Mailman Zorch keeps forgetting to deliver a package to Shuff, so the Cragsters team up to catch up to Zorch so they can get it. Eventually, they do, and Zorch is wiped out. Rockball Zorch is seen among Vulk and Flain watching the Cragsters play Rockball. He then joins later on after the invention of Mixelball and Mixes with Shuff. Elevator Zorch is another attendant to Balk's party. He is seen taking the last spot in the elevator and taunts Lunk before the elevator doors close. Mixed Up Special He was one of the Mixels at the mix festival. Relationships Other Infernites He enjoys pulling pranks on Vulk, such as spanking him with towels. So far he and Flain are neutral. But he does help Flain by relighting his head flame when it goes out. Cragsters The Cragsters seem to dislike Zorch the most, especially Seismo, who outright stated to dislike him at the end of Coconapple. Krader is neutral towards him. Electroids Neutral so far. Frosticons Neutral so far. Fang Gang Neutral so far. Flexers With Balk because in Elevator episode he was invited to Balk's party. Glorp Corp Neutral so far Spikels Neutral so far Wiztastics neutral so far Set Information Zorch was released as one of the Mixels sets in the March 2014 product wave. His product number is 41502 and contains 45 pieces. In-Booklet code Zorch's code in Calling All Mixels is SPE8DD8MON, which is SpeedDemon when decoded. Trivia *He is a postman due to his incredible speed. *He is the fastest Mixel. *Zorch's name is a combination of the words "zoom" and "torch". **Zorch's name can also be from the computer term "zorch", which has one definition as "To travel with velocity approaching lightspeed.". http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/zorch ***He may also get his name from Rob Sorcher. *He and Zaptor did not appear in Murp. * Despite being a Series 1 Mixel, he only appeared in 7 episodes so far (tied with Teslo and Slumbo). His absences were Electrock, Nixels, Pothole, Murp, Another Nixel, Changing a Lightbulb, Wrong Colors, Bar B Cubes, Nixel "Mix Over", Snow Half-Pipe, Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness, Vaudeville Fun, Fang Gang Log Toss, and High Five. *In the LEGO version, he has the least amount of pieces out of all the Mixels so far, along with Globert. *Zorch has a very irritating, long, high pitched laugh, which probably contributes to the fact of others getting annoyed by his antics. *He is the tallest of the Infernites. * In LEGO form, he and Flain mix with everyone but Krader. * He uses his punches in Calling All Mixels, meaning that he is the weakest Infernite. * He has the least amount of pieces out of the Infernites. * Zorch is the only Mixel to have eyebrows. * Zorch's jets are often mistaken as coming out of his rear. * He loves pulling pranks on the Cragsters because he thinks they aren't smart and can't catch up to him. Gallery Set ZorchSet.jpg Zorch.png Zorch 2.jpg Zorch.jpg 303px-Zorchprelim.jpg|Zorch's prototype set AniZorch.PNG ZorchPic.jpg Artwork Zorch Bio.jpg|On mobile website Coconapple.jpg|MIX! Infernites HLS.jpg|Again? All Mixels Cookironi.jpg|YUM Zorch Seismo 2.jpg|You like this Mix? Seismo and Zorch.jpg|Hey man! Mailman14.jpg|He broke it Mailman13.jpg|Aw man, he got it. Mailman10.jpg|THIS is fast. Mailman9.jpg|Whack-a-Cragster Flain and the Infernites watching Rockball.jpg|Ouch Zorchseismo.png|Hehehehe! Mixels.jpg|Zorch on a poster. Bully Zorch.jpg|I got you, ha! Um Woah Zorch.jpg|Why am I doing this? Sit down.jpg imamailman.jpg dat Zorch tho.png DERP.png|Zorch when unmixable Zorch Mixels.com bio.png|Mixels.com bio CookironiBlues.jpg|Cookironi... FrontZorch.png SideZorch.png Zorch Profile Icon.png zorch_thumb.png Zorch Icon.png Vulk and zorch in the intro.png Tum Tum!.png Rly Bro.png Got It!.png Needs Man.png Leg shake.png Eh.png Zorch cookironi.png cRAZY AWESOME.png|These Cookironis are CRAZY awesome! WhatDoYouMean.jpg Rockbaal.jpg|Rockball! IJustNukedMyBrothers.jpg TheNixelsKidnappedYoFriends.jpg Unlit head and jet boosters.png|A clear view of Zorch's jet boosters. Combinations Cartoon Mixes Seizorch.jpg|With Seismo Zorff.png|With Shuff Teslorch.png|With Teslo Zorch and Volectro Mix.png|With Volectro Zuff.png|With Shuff for the second time Murps LEGO Mixes FlainZorchLEGO.jpg|With Flain VulkZorchLEGO.jpg|With Vulk SeismoZorchLEGO.jpg|With Seismo ShuffZorchLEGO.jpg|With Shuff ZorchTesloLEGO.jpg|With Teslo ZaptorZorchLEGO.jpg|With Zaptor VolectroZorchLEGO.jpg|With Volectro Murps ZorchKraderLEGO.jpg|With Krader Sources and References Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Infernites Category:Series One Category:Characters Category:2014 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Fire Category:Speed Category:Underbite Category:Remaining Members Category:Tallest Mixels Category:Tall Category:Red Category:Series 1 Category:Under bite